


Стрижка

by WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Everyone Is Alive, Family, Gen, Humor, Implied Bjarni Árnason/Tuuri Hotakainen, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021
Summary: Онни остался на Сайме учеником дозорного мага, и Туури приезжает в гости (притаскивает с собой кучу народа, но вопрос не в этом).
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Тексты G-PG-13





	Стрижка

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан в сентябре 2020 г., с более поздними канонными событиями и фактами не согласовывался

«Лет через двадцать из тебя может выйти толк», — это похвала или обвинение в тупости? Наверное, какая-никакая похвала, раз потом Вяйнё Вяянинен предложил Онни стать его учеником: мол, пора готовить себе преемника, а совы хоть и ночные птицы, но всё-таки получше гадюк, которые вообще летать не умеют.

Первым порывом было отказаться, но потом Онни задумался.

С одной стороны, дозорный маг видит людей раз в месяц, и это прекрасно. С другой, пост на границе Тихого мира, тролли постоянно под боком... Но после трёх месяцев в лесу тролли, казалось, стали привычным злом и не так уж пугали (тем более что у дозорного зачищена территория), а вот возвращаться туда, где в одном месте собирается больше пяти человек, совершенно не хотелось.

Туури осталась в Исландии: там у неё намечались личная жизнь и работа, Лалли собирался в Швецию, к чистильщикам, и намечается ли личная жизнь у него, Онни предпочёл пока не вникать. У него самого не намечалось ни работы, ни личной жизни, так что он подумал ещё немного — и остался на Кермаярви. Написал короткое письмо Туури и попросил Лалли отправить, потом, сообразив, что тот вряд ли знает, как отправляют письма, попросил Рейнира отвезти, раз уж тот возвращается в Исландию; даже так не был уверен, что ничего не затеряется, но, в конце концов, если что, Рейнир сообразит передать Туури привет и новый адрес Онни на словах?

Тот ещё адрес, конечно. Онни вообще не был уверен, что на Кермаярви доходят письма, как и что Туури будет писать... (Если не будет, он найдёт Рейнира в мире снов и попросит узнать, как у неё дела.)

Письма приносили чайки, так что иногда конверты оказывались изрядно загаженными, а Туури на бумаге оказалась не менее многословна, чем вслух, так что о жизни на борту исландского грузового судна со странным названием «Наливные яблочки Идунны» Онни узнал даже больше, чем хотел. А его ответы Туури считала слишком краткими (и он смутно подозревал, что половина писем всё-таки терялась при пересылке), так что «угроза» «Вот приеду, расскажешь по-нормальному» повторялась из раза в раз.

Он не думал, что она действительно приедет, и тем более — что притащит с собой толпу народа, но когда это Туури делала то, что он ожидал?

Весёлая, загорелая — это всё полярное солнце, смеялась она, — и несмотря на «расскажешь по-нормальному», рассказывала пока только она. В той своей непревзойдённой манере, которая Онни ужасала, но по которой он всё-таки немного соскучился: обо всём и сразу, переплетая людей и события, так что рассказ не вился нитью, пускай даже довольно запутанной, а разрастался, ветвился, как дерево, и Туури легко и непринуждённо скакала с ветви на ветвь, как белка или маленькая птичка.

В потоке слов мелькнуло «а ещё Бьярни сделал мне новую стрижку», и Онни присмотрелся к сестре внимательнее, заподозрив, что за год успел подзабыть, как она выглядит, и потому не заметил изменений. (Ох и влетит ему за это от наставника, если тот узнает, потому что «Хорошая память — это очень важно, если ты собираешься управляться с сотней птиц!».) Но нет, он готов был поклясться, что всё по-прежнему: короткие, буквально на пару пальцев, волосы, только лохматая чёлочка подлиннее и гордо торчит вперёд и вверх.

— Новая стрижка? — не удержавшись, переспросил Онни. Хотелось всё-таки сразу прояснить вопрос со своей памятью. — Прости, мне кажется, ничего не изменилось.

Туури затормозила не сразу — с разгону выдала ещё пару фраз насчёт того, какой вязаный свитер подарила ей на день рождения будущая свекровь (и то, что свитер был уже описан и даже зарисован в письме, ей ни капли не мешало), — потом наморщила нос, осознавая его слова, и наконец отмахнулась:

— А, это... Забей пока, в сауне увидишь! Так вот, я уже рассказывала, как у нас связист протащил на борт овцу? Бедняжка! То есть овца, Петер-то что, придурок и есть придурок, он заслужил всё, что боцман ему... Стоп, а тут вообще есть сауна? Скажи, что тут есть сауна! После дороги нормально вымыться хочется просто невыносимо!

— А как же без сауны, — рассеянно отозвался Онни.

Он определённо чего-то не знал о стрижках — и не был уверен, что хочет знать.


End file.
